There are many applications of swing doors, particularly in cargo container doors, wherein it is desirable to obtain a weather-tight or even low pressure hermetic seal about the perimeter of the door panel while at the same time providing minimal resistance to closure and opening forces exerted on the door. Still further, in the manufacture of doors and seal assemblies therefor, it is desirable to provide seal assemblies which may be easily attached to the door panel edges, require minimal attachment effort while also providing a seal between the panel edges and the seal assembly and also provide a seal member which engages the door frame in such a way that an effective seal is always provided throughout the life of the door. In this regard, long-lived seal resiliency is desired and retention of the seal member engaged with its retainer is also desired even as a consequence of repeated engagement and disengagement of the seal with the door frame or an adjacent door panel edge under a wide range of environmental conditions. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.